Restriction
by Hyou-kun
Summary: [AU] Renji was ambushed [again] by delinquents going home from school. Ichigo sees the attack, and attempts to help Renji. Kuroji emerges when Ichigo gets hurt, only this time Kuroji is unleashed. Can Renji and Ichigo's friendship survive his wrath?
1. Chapter 1

Well... I don't know why I'm starting this one now. This won't go beyond five chapters (hopefully), but this little plot bunny has been hopin' around my brain for months! And now, I've finally decided to kill it! xD

**Edited a little as of 22 September 2007.**

_Pairing_: very, very, VERY micro IchiRen/RenIchi  
(( It's more brotherly love... and no, not incest! ))

- - - - - - - - - -  
Restriction  
- - - - - - - - - -

The moving truck finally drove away from the house across from the Kurosaki clinic. A small orange haired boy watched from the glass door from said clinic. His eyes were wide in curiosity. He had seen a small boy watching and or following the movers, curiosity about the boy was most dominant in the orange haired boy.

"Ichigo-kun, please come back to the kitchen. It's almost time for dinner," a gentle female voice said from the nearby at-home diner.

Ichigo turned around, and smiled innocently. "Coming okaasan!" He seemed to bounce on his way to the kitchen, where his parents sat.

"There's my handsome, lady's man son!" A black haired man ranted from his spot next to Ichigo's mother.

"Calm down, Isshin. We can't have him turning out as hyper as you. I wouldn't get any sleep," the mother said.

"Masaki, how can you be so cruel!?" Isshin asked, in a hilariously dramatic fashion.

Ichigo laughed at his parents talking. He always loved their little 'arguments,' they were always funny – even if he didn't understand the topics half the time. His father's reactions were enough to make him laugh.

"Ne, okaasan. I seed new people in tha' home across the street. Who are they?"

"The new neighbors came today, didn't they? Well, I guess we'll have to say 'hi' tomorrow. What do you say, Ichigo?" Masaki asked kindly.

"Yeah. I wants to see them! I seed a lil boy over there! He has rwed hair!" Ichigo said, giggling.

"Then it's decided!" Isshin roared, standing with his foot on his chair. "We will visit our new neighbors tomorrow!"

"Dear, I think you'll scare them if you go."

Isshin scrambled a corner of the kitchen, assumed the fetal position, and acted dejected. His wife rolled her eyes, and went over to comfort him. Ichigo laughed at his father, and finished his dinner.

The orange haired boy walked back to the glass doors at the front of the clinic. He looked out, to the house with new occupants residing in it. His eyes lead him to the upper story window, a small silhouette seemed to look back at him. Ichigo waved to it, hoping for a good response.

- - - - -

A red haired boy was sitting on his bed, which was pushed up against the sole window of the room. He was looking at his new neighborhood. The only house he could see clearly that had its lights on was a clinic directly across from his own house. His eyes eventually lead him to looking at a small silhouette that seemed to be looking at him. To his surprise, it waved to him. He smiled, and waved back nervously.

'Weird...'

"Ren-chan, go to sleep," Renji's mom said from his door.

"Okay, okaasan."

Renji looked back at the silhouette, it was still watching him. He gave it one last wave before his lights were turned out by his mother.

- - - - -

Ichigo smiled, and waved before the light went off. He felt like he could be really good friends with the person he just 'met.'

"Ichigo-kun, time for bed," Masaki said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He looked out the door one more time before he let his mom lead him to his room.

- - - - -

Ichigo woke up to Isshin's yelling, something about a beautiful day to make friends. The orange haired boy crawled out his bed, and ran to the bathroom before his father decided to throw a kick at him.

Once Ichigo came down stairs, he ran to his chair at the table. From there, he watched his mother finishing preparations for breakfast. He always liked watching her, she was so pretty and talented – he didn't know of anyone else who could handle his dad.

They had a reasonably quiet breakfast, a fast one too. Well, to Ichigo it was. He ate quickly, so he could see the new people across the street. His eyes were either set on his parents finishing their meal, or the door to the big blue room (aka: outside).

When they finished, Ichigo practically dragged his mother out the door and across the empty street. He let go of his mother's hand when they got to the sidewalk, and ran to the door step of the new family. There, he waited for his mother before knocking on the door, and returning to her side.

The door was opened by a blond haired woman, the red haired boy looking from behind a safe distance back. Ichigo waved to him, hoping he'd remember him... somehow.

"Hello, I'm Kurosaki Masaki; this is Ichigo. We live across the street in the clinic. Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? Kinda like a 'welcome to your new home' party?"

"Kurosaki-san, that is a very kind gesture. I am Abarai Shuun," she turned to Renji. "Ren-chan, how would you feel about that?"

Renji blushed a little, the spotlight shifted to him. He became nervous, and tongue-tied. His reply was a simple nod.

Taking that as a sign, Ichigo ran past Renji's mother and right up to him. "I'm Ichigo! Wha's your name?" His tone was excited and serene.

Renji took a step back, nervously. "Ren... ji..."

"Mom, can I take Renji home to play?!"

The red haired boy cringed at the other's energy, but wanted to make a friend, and this orange haired high-on-something boy was the only one who seemed willing.

"As long as it's okay with Abarai-san."

His gaze shot to Renji's mother, hope filling his eyes. This caused her to laugh and nod her head.

"As long as Ren-chan doesn't mind, I'm fine with it."

Renji nodded, still a little shy.

"Yay!" Ichigo yelled, grabbing Renji, and running out to the sidewalk. A stunned Renji behind him.

"I'll see you at dinner then, Kurosaki-san," Shuun smiled.

"Yes. Thank you for taking our offer," she replied and gave a slight bow.

- - - - -

When they reached the front door, Ichigo turned to Renji. "Be careful of my 'toosan. He's really crwazy."

Renji quirked an eyebrow at this, but didn't say anything. Ichigo opened the door, and looked around quickly. He immediately jerked around, and jumped at Renji. They both hit the soft grass off to the side of the door, as a loud crash came from the area near the street. Both turned to see dust clearing, and Masaki shaking her head.

"I'm sorry about that boys. You can go inside."

"Thanks 'kaasan!" Ichigo said, helping Renji up and leading him to his room.

"Your room looks kinda like mine. I's funny."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 5. Why?"

Ichigo seemed to jump at that. "Me too! Maybe we go to school together, and be in the same class!"

Renji started to laugh at this. He had never met someone this energetic. "Calm down, yer makin' me tired."

The orange haired boy stopped at this, and sat down. He had so many questions to ask Renji about.

"Where's yer 'toosan, Renji?"

"Gone."

Ichigo looked at him confused, his head cocking to one side. "Gone where?"

"He's just gone!" Renji yelled, his fist hitting the floor. "He's mean, and he left. Now I have to protect 'kaasan."

"My 'toosan said I have to protect my 'kaasan!" Ichigo smiled, oblivious to the subject he touched on was dangerous waters.

Renji smirked, "You ca't protect yer 'kaasan as well as I can protect mine."

"Yes, I can," Ichigo defended, hurt that Renji would assume that.

"Nu-uh."

"Yes!"

"Nu-uh."

"YES!"

"Nu-uh."

Ichigo stood up fast, and pounced on Renji. They play fought for about two minutes before plopping down, breathing hard. Renji started to laugh, and it became contagious; Ichigo started laughing as well.

- - - - -

_'Tch. Missed a chance. Oh well, there'll be plenty others...'_

- - - - -

The rest of the afternoon resulted in asking each other questions, and a couple more skirmishes. Bright orange and pick glared through the window on the two new friends. Both were sitting on Ichigo's bed, looking out the window.

Masaki came into the room, her smile still on her face. "Boys, want to come help me with dinner?"

Ichigo turned, a big smile plastered on his face. "C'mon Renji!" He jumped off the bed, and looked back at his new friend.

Renji smiled, and followed Ichigo and his mother down the stairs.

'Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be.'

- - - - -

Four years passed, and Ichigo and Renji became best friends. They were also rivals at the dojo where they took karate classes together. Both were always competing with each other, trying to do better than the other.

After their class, their mothers would pick them up. This class was no different... kind of. Ichigo would be the first to run to his mother, Renji not far behind. They would always talk about their class with their mothers, getting into arguments over who did better. However, this time, Renji and Shuun had to split with Ichigo and Masaki, as they had to pick something up at the store.

It was a rainy day. Not just the usual drizzle as it usually did that time of year. There was a lot of wind, and a lot of water pouring down on the city. The wind made it hard to keep hold of the umbrella Masaki was holding.

As they walked down the sidewalk along the river bank, the wind gave a mighty gust, sending the umbrella into the street. Ichigo acted before he thought, and ran into the street to get it. He didn't want his mother to get wet and cold. That would lead to sickness, and Ichigo didn't want that.

Unfortunately, his thoughtless act was just that: thoughtless. He didn't look to see the truck coming right at him. Not to mention the rain made it almost impossible to see, even with windshield wippers - for the driver. Masaki's eyes widened in horror as she saw the truck coming right at her son.

"Ichigo!"

The orange haired boy looked up at his mother, who was running toward him. Why did she look so scared?

Before he knew what was going on, Masaki had picked him up, and threw him out of the way. He hit the sidewalk with a thud and slid farther, slipping down the hill faster than he could stop. However, the sickening crunch and squishing of organic life could be heard over the rain. His eyes widened in shock, his brain automatically finding the answer: his mother was dead.

He crawled up the hill as fast as he could, slipping down a couple feet from time to time. The rain seemed to become harder. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, and he didn't know why.

When he finally made it to the top, a sight of red met his eyes. His mother was a splatter on the ground, the truck that ran over her was no where in sight. He ran to her. Tears pouring down his face. He shook her, over and over again.

"'Kaasan? 'Kaasan, wake up... wake up!"

Masaki didn't wake up. She didn't move. Her eyes were open, dull and lifeless. Blood rolling down her mouth, nose, body. A drop fell onto her forehead, from Ichigo's scrap on his head. His arm was bleeding too.

"'Kaasan... 'kaasan... 'KAASAN!"

- - - - -

"_Heheheheh. Yes..."_

- - - - -

Ichigo sat in his room, his eyes showed no emotion. He had been in a constant battle since that night. Renji showed up everyday, and they'd sit on the bed quietly. The day of Masaki's funeral was no different.

"Renji..."

Renji looked at Ichigo in shock. This is the first time he had spoken since his mother's death. Renji leaned Ichigo's head to his shoulder. His hope of comforting the orange haired boy wasn't working too well.

"I failed..."

Tears came down his eyes again, burying his head in Renji's arm. Ichigo was shaking, from head to toe, and Renji couldn't do any more than this.

"Renji... you were right," Ichigo's voice seemed to boarder hysteria. "You were right."

"Right about what, Ichigo?" The red haired friend asked quietly.

"When we met... you said you could protect your 'kaasan better than I could protect mine. You were right," Ichigo's voice seemed to change, as did his closed off irises. "I can't even remember that _night._"

Renji's eyes widened at the drastic voice change with the word 'her.' It sounded like Ichigo, but it wasn't. He pulled Ichigo onto his lap, and hugged him tightly. The new voice scared him, and he didn't know why. He wanted it to go away, and he hoped this was the way to do it.

After a few minutes, Ichigo's breathing had evened out, and he fell asleep. Renji put him back on the bed, and leaned against the wall.

'I'm sorry, Ichigo...'

- - - - -

Six and a half years passed, Ichigo's personality took a downward spiral. He would only talk to Renji about personal things, and even that was a rare occurrence. Ichigo became some-what rude, and distant. He didn't hang out with friends as much, instead, he'd do his homework, then sleep.

His first year of high school was definitely taking a toll. He'd tutor Renji for their English class, as he had taken a great liking to English tragedies, as well as the language itself, giving him an upper hand. Renji would help him with another subject... if he could, which was also rare.

They also had to deal with upper class men who had it in for them because of their hair. Ichigo was targeted a little more, as he was alone a little more than Renji. These usually ended with the orange haired teen bruised and sometimes bloody, occassionally with no memory of how he got away; Renji wasn't much different (except he could remember everything).

About halfway through their first year, Renji got jumped on his way home. He was alone, as Ichigo needed to stay for a little longer to lock up the classroom they had been cleaning. Renji was jumped by about half a dozen seniors, over 60 percent of them holding something that could be classified as a weapon if used the right way.

He was hit square in the back, and dragged into the alley nearby. There, they held him, and hit him like a piñata during La Día de Muerta celebration in Mexico.

Renji could feel that he must've broken a couple ribs at least. His vision was blurring, and he couldn't even think coherently. However, before he blacked out after one more hit, he saw a blob of orange.

'Ichi...'

- - - - -

Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight of his best friend getting beaten senseless, and ran into the alley to help him. He punched one into the wall, and proceeded to kick him deeper into it. His eyes held a fire of rage, which turned into blind furry when he saw Renji was now unconsious.

He lunged at another, his hands going for his throat. They hit the wall with force, the hit knocking the breath out of the thug. Ichigo turned to the others, and gave them each a brutal beating. He was sure he broke a few bones (not his) in total.

The orange haired teen knelt down, and checked Renji's pulse. It was still strong, Renji would be fine. However, Ichigo had completely dropped his guard. He didn't sense the thug he had knocked the wind out of to come up behind him.

A swift stab in his left shoulder, and then a kick to his ribs sent him flying away from Renji. The thug lifted the red haired teen off the ground by his shirt.

"So, Orange-Head. How would you feel if I killed him? Hurt him?"

"Let him go," Ichigo yelled, struggling to stand up, his hand over the stab wound.

"Oh? Does he mean that much to you?"

"I said: let him go."

The thug smirked, "Why would I want to do that?" He raised his pocket knife, and applied enough pressure to break Renji's skin. A trickle of blood slowly snaked its way down his arm. More snakes of blood joined the first when the thug pulled the blade down Renji's arm.

"Ren! Stop it you ass hole!"

"Make me," the thug mocked.

"Please... stop... _Stop!_"

Ichigo's voice changed again, just like it had six and a half years ago. This time, his eye color change did not go unnoticed. The once chocolate brown had become bright gold. His pupils almost slit like a cat's.

He jumped at the thug faster that he could react. His back rammed into the wall, again. Ichigo's hand wrapped around his throat, tightly.

"_Saa... what to do with you..."_

The captive's eyes widened. Ichigo was acting completely different than just a minute ago. No pleading, worry, fear was laced in his voice.

"What... are you...?"

"_Me?"_ Ichigo pointed to himself with his spare hand and shrugged. "_I don't know! And I couldn't care less!"_

His grip tightened, his victim turning a nice, pale shade of blue. Gagging noises, and struggling started up again. A small trail of saliva running down his mouth.

Ichigo looked at his hand with disgust when the saliva ran onto his hand. A glare was shot at the thug, a demonic smile tugged across his face.

- - - - -

Renji awoke to the sound of choking, and quickly shot to his feet, thinking it was Ichigo. He remembered that Ichigo had run to help him before he blacked out. His eyes widened when he saw Ichigo holding one of the thugs by the throat, against the wall, choking him.

"_Filthy piece of trash...!"_ Ichigo mumbled, loud enough for even Renji to hear. His hand tighten greatly, and pulled the thug off the wall before slamming his head back against the brick wall. Ichigo's spare hand drove straight into his exposed ribs. A loud cracking noise erupted, and immediate darkening of the victimized flesh went through the skin.

Coughing and choking mixed, and Renji just stared. This was his best friend? What had happened during the time he was knocked out? Pure shock glued him to the ground.

"_You aren't worthy of my pity, shit face. Hell, you don't even deserve to walk on this earth!"_ His grip tightened even more, no more oxygen could reach the neglected lungs of the thug in Ichigo's grip. The thug's eyes rolled back, and he was unconsious.

Ichigo dropped him, placing his foot on his neck. The blacked out body partially leaning against the wall. He brought his foot back for a split second before slamming it back into the thug's neck.

A loud crack sounded throughout the alley. The dead body's head falling forward, nothing able to keep it up. Ichigo had shattered a vertebrate, as well as ripped the esophagus and windpipe (by way of the broken shards cutting into them). A small trickle of blood flowing out of the mouth.

Renji finally found his barings, and crept over to Ichigo. "I... Ichi? You okay?"

Ichigo's head turned towards the red head, yellow eyes glaring at him. The inhuman smile still plastered on his face. Those eyes showed blood lust, that smile showed pleasure in it.

"_Ichigo? I ain't 'im."_

Renji's eyes widened in shock as he backed away, against the wall. He took out his cell phone, and dialed 9-1-1. His finger ready to hit 'call' if Ichigo tried to do anything.

"_Ne... you afraid?"_ Ichigo mocked, taking a step closer.

"Ichigo... don't move. Please."

"_I thought I told you. I'm not Ichigo!"_ He charged at Renji, who immediately hit the call button.

"Help; my frie-!"

The phone was knocked out of his hand, and his throat found its way into Ichigo's hand. Like the person before him, he was off the ground, choking.

"_No one is gonna help you... ya know tha' righ'?"_

"Shut up! Where'd... Ichi... go?! Wha'... happened... to him?"

"_Tch, who cares about that weak ass?"_

"I do, dammit! Let me go! Give Ichi back!"

The hand around Renji's throat tightened. "_Yare, yare; you make a lot of noise. Maybe I should kill you faster than that last guy."_

Renji started to struggle again, bringing a foot up, and kicking him in the chest. He fell to the ground, gasping for air. To his utter shock and fear, Ichigo didn't seem phased. Actually, he laughed.

"_You little bitch."_ He was back at Renji's throat. "_You think a measly little kick is gonna save ya? Yer oh, so, very wro-."_

Ichigo's eyes rolled up, and he fell unconscious. A man had hit him at a pressure point hard enough to cause fainting. It was a cop.

- - - - - - - - - -  
TBC  
- - - - - - - - - -

Well, that's chapter one. Yeah, that's a lot. Any-who, chapter one is officially done, and I'll start work on chapter two. This should be finished before I get out of summer break, as well as a few more chapters for "Tergiversate."

Don't expect all chapters to be this long.

Tell me what ya think about this plot bunny I decided to kill. For those of you who are slow, this is AU, no spirits, shinigami, nada. However, Shirosaki's personality is here... hopefully you could have figured that out on your own. Oh, and I don't think I'm gonna put Yuzu or Karin in here. Actually, a lot of _Bleach_ chars aren't gonna be in here.

Reviews are loved...


	2. Chapter 2

**This has been edited as of 22 September, 2007!** I did a little research, so I might play with chapter one too. DID is a fascinating subject of research... w

- - - - - - - - - -  
Chapter 2  
- - - - - - - - - -

Renji looked up at the man who had knocked out his friend and threat to life. The man had brown, wavy hair – sleeked back – and a look of concern and anger mixed together. His piercing eyes made Renji nervous, he felt as if he was being pushed into the wall again. The cop still had his gun in his hand, as he had used the back-end of it to knock Ichigo to the ground.

"You still able to walk kid?"

All Renji could do was nod, and stand up. Then man picked up Ichigo, and threw him onto his left shoulder, carrying the unconscious teen to the car.

"Get in."

The red haired teen did as he was told, and Ichigo was all but tossed into the back of the car with him.

"You're lucky I was in the area. If I wasn't, you'd probably be dead, and Orange-top would be off somewhere else."

"Thanks... uh..."

"Aizen Sosuke."

"Yeah. Thanks Aizen-san."

"Don't mention it."

After the short conversation, a long strip of silence hit the car. Renji uncomfortablely looked out the window, checking Ichigo occasionally.

About three quarters of the way to the police station, Ichigo regained consciousness with a groan.

"Uh... my head hurts..."

"Ichigo!" Renji jumped at the boy's voice. "You okay?"

"I feel like I got hit by a truck. Where are we?"

"You're in a police car, going to the station," Aizen stated from the steering wheel. "And it wasn't a truck that hit you."

Ichigo became more alert at the new voice in the vecinity. His eyes met Aizen's in the rear view mirror, and the feeling of fear quickly soaked through him and back out, lingering.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Aizen Sosuke."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember what you almost did?"

"No. That's why I'm asking," Ichigo retorted.

Aizen shook his head, and focused completely on the road.

A few minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of the station. The brown haired officer led the teens into the station, and into a questioning room. Both boys looked confused as to why they were there.

"Hey, Ren?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened back there?"

Renji made a pained face, his hand going to his throat. 'Should I tell him?'

"Ren...?"

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?"

"One thing I know, you're coming into the alley to save me; and the next, you're choking one of those damned thugs. Your eyes looked different. You-"

"Boys, looks like you got bailed from the questioning."

"Huh?" Both of them asked at the same time, with similar expressions.

"A Kurosaki-san is here to take you both back home."

"Oh."

- - - - -

Ichigo sat in his room, curled in a ball, with his back against the wall on his bed. His hands clutching his head, his teeth grinding, his toes gripping the sheets, and his eyes scrunched shut. A voice laughing, talking in his head.

_'Ya really suck.'_

"Stop it..."

_'Ya can't keep me here forever.'_

"Shut up..."

'I almost killed 'im. Damned cop.'

"Wha... what?"

_'Yer red-headed buddy.'_

"What did you do to Ren?"

_'**We**__ almos' got 'im.'_

"What...?"

_'Dumb ass. We. Almos'. Killed. Tha'. Buddy. O'. Yers.'_

Ichigo's nails dug into his knees, breaking the skin. His voice was a shaking whisper. "No..."

_'Yup.'_

"No!" Ichigo screamed at the voice drifting in his head. He banged his head against the wall, trying to drown out the maniac laughter that filled his head.

His head hit a push-pin that held up a picture of him and Renji. A small, thin trail of blood fell down his face. This seemed to quiet the laughter a bit, so he continued to hit that spot repetitively. Tears stung his eyes, but he refused to cry. The blood trail became wider, staining his white pillow. Ichigo slouched against the wall after the seventh hit, dizziness sending him into a hellish slumber.

- - - - -

Ichigo woke with a massive headache. His hand reached up to his head, where he felt bandages wrapped around his forehead.

'What the...?'

He slowly got out of his bed, his legs feeling like rubber. Ichigo slowly walked out of his room, and down the hall into the bathroom. His first glance at the mirror from his door told a short story of pain and confusion. A story he couldn't remember for the life of him.

The orange haired teen stood in front of the mirror, slowly pealing the bandage wrap off his head. A large scab right above his left eyebrow stood proudly against his lightly tanned skin. The scab looked like a droplet of blood that had hit the floor. A dark, yet bright red glowed in the middle, and it became a paler dark red as it expanded closer to its splatter shaped parameter.

Ichigo vaguely remembered sitting on his bed before everything turned to a blackness, a hole in his memory.

"Dammit..." Ichigo scrunched his eyes closed, his grip tightening on the white porcelain sink.

A knock on the door alerted him of the outside world.

"O-nii-chan; are you in there?"

"Yeah," his voice was a little husky, and the orange haired teen winced at it.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Yuzu."

- - - - -

Ichigo sat in his chair in class, his gaze constantly fading in and out. He couldn't focus on the lesson his teacher was trying to get across. His monthly psychology appointment was after school, and Ichigo mentally groaned again at still having to go to those. Ever since his few masochistic streaks after his mother died, his father saw it fit that he should see someone he could talk to.

Only this time it was worse. The incident in the alley caused Isshin to request Renji's presence during this meeting. Mainly because Ichigo couldn't remember what had happened after a certain point. Renji would be there to fill in the holes. Ichigo wasn't sure if he wanted to know what he couldn't remember.

A pen jabbed itself into the orange haired teens back and twisted a half turn counter-clockwise. Ichigo jerked his attention towards Renji, who pointed towards the clock. It was five minutes after the bell rang.

"There are other ways of getting my attention Renji."

"Well, that was the only way that seemed to work."

- - - - -

"So... I heard that something interesting happened a few days ago, Ichigo-kun."

"It was nothing."

"Like hell."

"What was that, Ren?!"

"Boys, calm down," the psychologist said sharply. "Now, Ichigo-kun. What happened that you can remember?"

Ichigo leaned back against the wall, pulling his knees up to rest his head on. Renji watched him from the corner of his eye, and the psychologist watched him from her chair.

"Well, all I remember is is Ren getting beaten by a group of thugs. Then me going in to help him. He was kicked unconscious or something. I fought them, like I usually do in that sort of situation. After that, one of those bastards picked him up. Slit his arm a little, then... I'm waking up in a freakin' cop car."

"Hm..." the psychologist took some notes down quickly before looking at Renji. "What can you fill in, Abarai-kun?"

Renji scratched the back of his neck nervously. The yellow cat-like eyes glowing in his memory, the blood dripping from the unlucky thug's mouth and nose. He looked down before he started. "Well... I remember Ichi running into the alley to help me. Then there's a blank, from when I was knocked out. When I wake up to this choking noise. At first I thought it was Ichi, but when I looked..." Renji trailed off, sending Ichigo an apologetic looked for a few seconds before continuing. "Ichi was holding one of the guys who was banging on me. The guy was against the wall, turning blue; Ichi's hand was around his throat. His voice was different, higher, like syurp – not that light on the calories crap."

Ichigo's eyes widened. He did something like that? But... the voice description seemed to hit the nail on the head when it came to describing the voice in his head from last night.

"Then, he said some things to the thug, and killed him by breaking his neck with his foot. He then turned towards me, and started choking me... I called Ichi's name, but he said 'I'm not Ichigo.' Then he continued strangling me. After maybe a minute, a few seconds; I don't know. Some cop named Aizen knocked Ichi unconscious," Renji looked at Ichigo, a nervous and sad mixed feature sprayed across his face. Ichigo's eyes held fear, nothing but raw fear and shock. The red haired teen glanced down at the floor, the dull magenta carpet holding his fascination quite well.

"I-I did... that?" Ichigo asked, his voice becoming hysterical. "I-I killed... someone? Then tried to kill you?!"

Renji didn't answer. His eyes winced at Ichigo's tone of voice. The psychologist scribbling away on her clip board.

"Ichigo-kun," the psychologist said, catching the teen's attention. "You swear, you honestly have no recollection of doing that?"

Ichigo shook his head gently. "None. What does that mean?"

"You just might have a personality that isn't the one we know. One that is different from the one talking and sitting in this room now," she stated before turning to Renji again. "Has something like this ever happened before?"

Renji closed his eyes in concentration. Digging through every memory he could grasp. His eyes shot open after a few minutes of deep thinking.

"Yeah. One other time. It was before these meetings started... the day of his mother's funeral."

"Would you mind telling me about it?"

Renji looked at Ichigo, as if asking if it was okay. Fear was still in Ichigo's eyes, but he nodded slightly. The psychologist didn't catch it, but Renji did.

"Yeah. I came over to his house that day, just like each day after the accident. However, that day was different. That day, he actually spoke. He said he failed, he couldn't protect her. Then he fell asleep. But, before he fell asleep, his last word was in that same, weird voice from a few days ago."

"Hm..." More scratching came from the psychologist. "Ichigo-kun, have you had any events in the past, where you can't remember something you should. Like that feeling you get when you forget something, but you don't know what?"

"Yeah, that's happened a few times. Increased when high school started. I always thought it was just things my mind shut out so I wouldn't loose it."

"That may be the case. Your other self might have come up during those periods in time."

"But, nobody died!"

"Let's look at as you were lucky you woke up when you did."

Ichigo looked down, staring at his toes that clenched and unclenched the fabric of the couch he sat in.

"What does this mean for me?"

"Well, if you can't remember... and we can't find a way to control it... you're looking at a ticket to the IA."

Ichigo shuddered, closing his eyes again while doing so. Renji seemed to miss something, as he began to look a little confused.

"What's IA?"

"It's... it's the..." Ichigo's voice cracked as he keep trying to say what it was. "It's where... nut-cases go... unstable people..." The orange haired teen's voice almost lost all its volume with the last words.

Renji shot off the couch, a look of total shock plastered on his face. "Ichi's going to end up in an insane asylum?!"

"Well, if we can't find a way to control his other persona, then yes. That's probably the safest option."

"No... no... I don't want to go there..." Ichigo's hands grabbed at his hair, elbows bent against his brought up knees. "Not again..."

Renji jerked his body so it faced Ichigo. "'Again?! You've been there before?!"

A whimper let itself out of Ichigo's throat, shivering commenced soon after.

"Yes, Ichigo-kun was there for about a week, after he almost attacked his last psychologist. Fortunately, security got in before anything happened. His voice was reported to be different then too."

"How bad was it?"

"I can't remember very well. Being put in a cage, some fuzzy moments that are only depressing, then I'm released to the outside world..."

"Ichigo...?"

"No... _no..._ I'm not going _back_... there..."

Both pairs of occupants eyes widened at the shifting voice. Renji knew first hand the damage that other voice could mean.

He grabbed the orange haired teen's shoulders, shaking him as softly as his panicked mind would allow. "Ichi... stay here! Don't leave!"

"Don't let me go, Renji..." Ichigo sounded like he was on the verge of tears, his shaking increasing with each half minute. "Leaving... _no... no fun there... heheheh."_

Golden cat-like irises glared up at Renji from partially covered eyes. A demented smirk started snaking its way across Ichigo's face.

Renji backed away from Ichigo slowly. Fear climbing from his feet up at a rapid pace.

"_C'mon, Red. I's no fun there. Hehehehehe. All alone in a little cage. Surrounded by people who can't seem ta stan' on their own. Ya don' wan' tha' ta happen ta me... do ya?"_

"You're... You're not Ichigo!"

"_Ha! So ya aren' as stupid as I though' ya were."_

"What's wrong with you!?"

"_Me? Nothin's wrong wi'-"_ Ichigo's hands clutched around his head, a look of anger and pain flaring. _"Fuck..."_

The psychologist took the second of diversion to call security.

"_Dammit...! Fuck...!"_

Two men busted into the room, a white jacket in one of the security's hands.

"Hug the walls!" One of the men yelled, as the other went to restrain the unstable teen.

"_Let go of me, bitch!"_

The man tightened his grip on both of Ichigo's struggling arms, taking out a syringe. Within the next few seconds, actions passed by at an insane rate. Ichigo slumped slightly, a growl cutting the uneasy silence at everything that moved.

A few minutes later, Ichigo had the straight jacket on, and was unusually silent. Gold eyes watching everything to the best of their drug-induced abilities. Hatred running through every vein in the slim, tan body.

Renji had left soon after Ichigo had gotten the straight jacket on. He had been escorted out by another security officer, as well as the psychologist.

'Ichi...'

- - - - - - - - - -

Yes, chapter 2! Let's hope this gets more attention than chapter one. -hint hint-

Yeah, little OOC in some areas. But, it wouldn't work otherwise. :3

Don't know when chapter three will be out, so be patient people who care. With only 4 comments, 6 favorites and alerts, and less than 250 hits... I don't think this story has many people's interest. Hopefully this chapter changed some of that.

Chapter 13 for "Tergiversate" should be released soon. Saria19 should get a huge thank you for taking on some of my crap from my English teacher (who I don't get to meet for another week and a half). Without her, this (as well as chapter 13 for "Tergiversate") probably wouldn't be released before my Junior year started. Thank you so much Saria!


	3. Chapter 3

Haha, the next (not so much) anticipated chapter of "Restriction." I did some research, and as I stated in the edited chapter 2, DID/MPD is an extremely fascinating subject. It's amazing what the human mind will do to cope.

**Please note that chapter 1 and 2 have been changed a little.**

- - - - - - - - - -  
Chapter 3  
- - - - - - - - - -

After a quick call, a white van pulled up into the driveway of the psychologists' clinic. The security brought out the semi-conscious teen out of the side door - which was right next to the driveway. Said teen put up as much of a fight as he could, golden eyes glaring at anything that moved, hissing and snapping at anyone who touched him. He was unceremoniously thrown into the back of the white van, into the padded back.

"_Fuckin'... people..."_ His muddled mind could only get his vocals to that much before the door was closed and locked.

- - - - -

Renji and Isshin were brought into a clean room. Everything was organized, and behind the desk near the window wall was Ichigo's psychologist.

"Kurosaki-san, Abarai-kun; please take a seat."

They both did as instructed, each sitting in a plush arm chair facing the psychologist.

"Nemu-san, where's Ichigo?" Isshin asked in a concerned voice.

"Well," she trailed off, thinking quickly of a light way to drop the equivalent of a nuclear bomb on the man and his son's best friend. She figured blunt would be best. "He was taken to IA again."

Isshin's eyes downcast, many thoughts going through his mind. Ichigo would be back in the insane asylum, and he'd be there for longer than a week this time, that much he figured. "How long?"

"We're not sure. It seems that causing him to panic sets his other self off. The more stress he has, the easier it'll be to release the hellish persona he has inside of him. Not to mention that there could be other things that could set him off."

"What could be the cause of its existence?"

"We don't know that either, Isshin-san. There are many possibilities. One is partially your fault, no offense."

"What do you mean?"

"Extreme neglect."

"Neglect?"

"Unattended to neglect from his mother's death. He blames himself. I'm not sure if he's told you, but he can't remember the night Masaki died."

Isshin looked shocked at this new bit of information. "Why didn't he tell me...?"

"Well, maybe he didn't want to be shunned. We don't know why he didn't tell you."

"When can we see him again?"

"When they feel he is ready. He's showing signs of Dissociation Identity Disorder, commonly referred to as Multiple Personality Disorder."

"What the hell does that mean?!" Renji all but shouted, the calm yet depressing conversation finally getting on his last, frayed nerve. "Will Ichigo be okay?!"

"Abarai-kun, please calm down. Yelling won't do any good."

"Well, sitting here isn't going to help either!"

"Renji," Isshin interjected. "Please, just wait this out for now." His tone was light, but firm. Years of experience told Renji to listen, so he leaned back into his chair, and did not say another word.

- - - - -

The drugs wore off about half way to the insane asylum, three cities away. From then on, the sound of cursing was heard for most of the trip. It got rather bothersome for the two in the front, trying their best to tune him out with their radio music.

"God, that kid is annoying." One said off-handedly after another enraged curse.

"Yeah. It sometimes makes me wonder why I took up this job."

"Same here. At least we can take pride in the fact we take the abnormal ones off the street, and put where they belong."

"That's what makes me smile when I go home each night."

- - - - -

Isshin drove Renji home that night. Both of them sitting in an anxious silence, their thoughts on the orange haired teen with a split in personality.

After a thirty minute drive in the rush hour traffic, Isshin parked and watched Renji enter his house on the other side of the street. He then turned into his own home, to check on the patients he held at the moment to get his mind off of the situation he was back into with his son.

'Why didn't I see his pain, Masaki?'

- - - - -

'**FUCK**!' Renji shouted in his head, banging his fist on his desk from time to time. 'Ichi's gonna crack even more if he's sent to that fucking insane asylum! That was the first time I truly saw him scared! It's all my fault!'

A gentle knock on the door quickly brought him back into his room. "Renji, are you okay? You're making a lot of noise."

"No, I'm fine 'kaa-san."

"Well... alright..."

The red haired teen's head crashed into his desk, his teeth grinding. He kept himself from crying, even if he felt like crawling into a corner to carry out the hidden want.

"Ichi..." He whispered after 10 minutes, a lone tear trailing down his cheek.

- - - - -

Ichigo was brought out of the padded van, his eyes back to their brown tone and shade. His darker half had retreated for some reason once they entered the city. At first, he was scared; he didn't know where he was. A white padded space brought him to the conclusion he'd been brought to the IA yet again (even if it was a little different from what he remembered), either unconscious or with his other personality in control during the trip.

A black collar was clamped around his neck, eight semicircles of metal surrounded the thick leather. Four people came out soon after, with what appeared to be leashes – two of them. Each leash was clipped to part of his collar, and he was yanked to follow the one in front. The other two stood at his side with small black clubs, just in case he attacked them.

Ichigo followed, he didn't have a choice. Every time he slowed down, he'd be yanked roughly from ahead to continue at the set pace. They passed cells, some with bars, others with lead doors. The inmates watched as the new victim was brought to a halt a dozen doors down, and led into a lead door room. His leashes were attached to the wall. He was placed on a small bed, his eyes darted around frantically.

"Wh-Why?" Ichigo asked, quietly.

"This is what is safest at the moment, Kurosaki-kun. You will be kept here until further notice. We will let you know if you have any visitors," one of the men said in a kind, yet business like voice. His eyes showed a little sympathy toward the teen, as he was the youngest one at the asylum at the time. The former youngest died a few weeks ago, hence the cell that now only contained Ichigo.

A minuet nod came from the orange haired teen, before the door was shut and Ichigo was left in darkness, a small window near the top of the door providing a small shimmer of light.

Ichigo let out a small whimper before leaning against the corner of the room, slipping into unconsciousness.

- - - - -

"What do you mean I can't go and see him?!" Renji's voice boomed from the front desk of the insane asylum. It had been two months and five other tries since Ichigo had been at the asylum. Each time the red head came, he couldn't see Ichigo; he wanted to know why. Now.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is not fit to be seen, talked to, or socialized with at the moment. He is an unstable case. We don't know if he'll be safe to see. I'm sorry."

"Like hell you are!"

"Please, sir. You're causing a scene. If you can't remain quiet, I'll have security escort you out."

"I'll be back in another week for the same thing," Renji said loudly before marching out of the clinic part of the asylum, slamming the door behind him.

- - - - -

Ichigo was dragged out of his room the second time that week, leashes used every time to bring him to the end of the long hall and down some number of stair flights. He was met by large, double metal doors. Cold was emanating from the doors, and a promise of torture behind them in the freezing room.

The orange haired teen halted in his tracks, disparately trying to stay away from the door.

"No! I don't want to go back in there!" He shouted, pulling against his restraints. The leather bit into his skin, and his skinny frame pulling as hard as it could against the large men's hold on his leashes. "I'm not going back in that hell hole dammit! That fucking bastard isn't going to do any more to me!"

One of the men walked towards the distressed teen, and beat the side of his head until he lost consciousness. Ichigo was then literally dragged into the cold room. The temperature was at a constant 40 degrees Fahrenheit – eight degrees above the freezing point of water.

A silver haired man with squinty eyes turned towards the new comers. His ever present grin never faltering.

- - - - -

Ichigo woke to a massive headache. He looked around, the leashes attached to loops on the floor and his ankles chained to the floor. He slowly stood up, but was beaten back into a kneeling position.

"Saa, Ichigo-kun. Welcome back."

"Let me go Gin-teme!"

"Nah, can' do tha'. Taicho's orders."

"Who is this 'Taicho' you keep referring to?! What does he want with me?!"

"I's not you he's interested in. I's his research."

"What?! What research?!"

"He's trying to cure your problem. Or, put it to good use at least."

"Huh?!"

"Please, calm down Ichigo-kun. I can't do this experiment if you don't stop shifting around."

"Like hell I'll do what you say!"

Gin sighed, his grin lowering a little. "I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this again. You're such a promising candidate, Ichigo-kun."

"Keep your damned drugs to yourself ass hole!"

The silver haired man turned to the two guards/ helpers who nodded and held Ichigo's head, shoulders and legs still. Struggling continued for a while, before one decided that it was getting old. He placed his thumb on the boy's throat and pressed down hard.

A cold needle pricked into Ichigo's neck, lacing into the major artery there. His body spasmed for a few seconds as the drugs mixed into his blood and system, then he was still. Ichigo's pupils dialated slightly, his conscious barely clinging on.

"Now, Ichigo-kun. Behave."

"Why should I?" Ichigo whispered.

Pain errupted from his stomach. "Tha's not the answer I wan' ta hear. I shoul'n hear anythin' from you."

The orange haired teen glared at Gin, a growl emitting from his throat. It soon turned to a hiss, as he was lifted by his bright hair by Gin. Pained features met smiling ones.

"You are no' ta speak unless tol' otherwise," said the silver haired man before throwing Ichigo to the ground. "No one cares about what you wan' or think."

- - - - -

It was dawn of the next day before Ichigo was brought back to his dark room. His face the perfect picture of confusion and doubt. He was attached to the wall again, and he just lie there quietly, his eyes not seeing, but staring through the wall. Silent tears falling at a steady pace.

"'Tou-san... help me... Ren... help... come and help me..." His voice was quiet, and just above a grumble.

The orange haired teen fell into blissful unconsciousness soon after. His mind retreating as far as it could from the hell hole he had been brought to for "help."

- - - - -

Four days later Ichigo was brought back into the chilled room. He still had a small sliver of hope that someone would come for him.

"Ne, ya wanna know somethin' interestin', Ichi-kun?"

"What?"

"I dun' like yer name anymore."

"What the hell do you mean by that?!"

Gin turned towards the restrained teen, a white hot metal pole in his hand with a number at the end. There were others in the fireplace, which was closed off from the rest of the room by glass doors.

"Get that away from me you bastard!"

Gin beat him against the head with the scalding metal before ripping Ichigo's shirt off as roughly as possible. Ichigo didn't move, his focus on the burning flesh on the side of his head. However, his attention was brought back to Gin when pain erupted in a burning flash. A '0' was branded into his back, and left to sizzle as Gin got another number from the fire.

After fifteen minutes of agonizing toture, the number '02669' was bubbling on Ichigo's bare back. The blisters covering all six burns filled with puss and other some-what clear fluids. Ichigo was panting like crazy, tears streaming from his eyes.

"You are now Number 02669. That is your name, you will only be called by that name."

Small and quick breathes filled the room for about five minutes before Gin spoke again.

"What is your name?"

"Kurosaki Ichi-"

A swift stomp on the blistered number brought a scream from the orange haired teen. The fluids leaking from the thin layer of skin and onto Gin's shoes.

"What' yer name, boy?!" Gin asked, whiping his shoe on Ichigo's back.

"Ich- AAAAUG!"

"Tha's not yer name," the silver haired man stated in his usual tone after a kick was landed on Ichigo's stomach. "Now, what is yer name?"

This pattern went on for about an hour, Ichigo's stomach a dark purple. Once again, the same question was asked to the pained teen.

"What is yer name?"

"I don't have one..."

"I have one for you. Would you like me to repeat it?"

A whimper was his answer, and his smile grew even more.

"Your name is 02669."

"That's not a name..."

Gin kicked him again. "Sure it is. It's your name."

"Bu-"

Another kick landed on his skull. "You ain' gonna be saved. Ya ain' a person. Yer a burden shoved unto me. Ya never were human."

". . ."

"Repeat it."

"I'm not going to be saved... I'm not a person... I'm a burden to all... I was never human..."

"Again."

"I'm not going to be saved... I'm not... a person... I'm... a burden... to all... I was... never... a person..." Tears fell from Ichigo's eyes, his spirit walked on and crushed.

"Who are you?"

"I am... 02669... I'm not a person... I'm not going to be saved... I'm just a burden... A burden to you..."

"Good boy," the silver haired man praised. He pet Ichigo's hair, and the boy flinched microscopically at the contact. "Don' be afraid. If I was gonna hit ya, I would've."

Ichigo only nodded, accepting Gin's dominance over him.

"I'm nothing..." The orange haired teen whispered before falling into unconsciousness.

A few final strokes of his hair, and Gin stood up. "Good boy," he said while turning towards the guards. "You can take him back now."

- - - - -

Renji was back five days later, once again demanding to see Ichigo, just like he said he would. His fury and prompt returning irritated even the front desk workers, who were trained to follow all orders they were given. One finally gave in, this only happened much... much later.

- - - - -

A year passed and Ichigo hadn't gotten a single visit. Doubt had been drilled into his thought process. He no longer struggled when taken downstairs. The orange haired teen became a shell, he felt like he had nothing to live for. His feeling towards Renji and his family were all destroyed and forgotten; he could hardly recall what had happened past 24 hours now, except pain and his 'name' and Gin.

During the sessions Ichigo went through, many pains were inflicted on his body. Gin had assaulted him several times sexually to the point he no longer moved during the rapes. He made no noises unless told to do so by his captor, he made no movement without Gin's consent. Ichigo had become dependent on Gin's orders to get him through his life. For Gin, he took beatings by (blunt) objects without fuss. For Gin, he accepted his words as truth. Gin was his proof of existence, and he didn't care how he was treated. Pain was so normal, it became a routine occurrence; whether it was mental or physical.

The more violent side of him was appearing on a now weekly basis. He was treated differently, given a new name as well: Kuroji. He was treated more kindly, and left alone when present.

- - - - -

Renji was back again, his weekly visits normal to anyone who worked there for over a month. However, this time, it was Ichigo's birthday. The second one since his encasement, as he was taken in sometime in May.

"You're going to let me see him dammit!"

"I'm sorry, Abarai, I can't let you."

"Bullshit you can't! I've had enough of this 'you can't see him' crap!" He roared, and sprinted around the desk and into the back room. In the back of his mind, he wondered why he didn't do this sooner.

The receptionist's eyes narrowed, and he dialed a short number on a blue phone that hid in a shelf under the desk. "Gin-san? Yeah, Kurosaki is going to be getting an unwanted visitor... Okay... Understood."

- - - - -

Gin let out a short giggle as he hung up the phone. He glanced at the clock on his wall, and left his office to meet Ichigo's visitor. His only thought was seeing how the boy would react towards his red headed friend.

- - - - -

Renji ran down the long hall, stopping only to ask one girl in a cell with bars for a wall. "Is there a teenage guy who has really bright orange hair in here somewhere?" He asked quickly.

Her empty eyes looked at him dully. A thin finger pointed to the lead door behind the red haired teen.

Renji turned around, and saw that there were doors covering the other wall, all white, all heavy looking with huge padlocks and dial locks. Clearly, they kept people both in and out of the room.

"Ah, so yer the unexpected visitor."

Renji turned to see a tall silver haired man smiling at him. A small shiver went up his spine and back down. "Ye-Yeah."

"Well, you've come this far. Ya might as well see yer buddy."

Gin turned to the door, unlocking it before opening the door. He gestured for Renji to enter, as he waited against the door frame.

Golden eyes filled with gleeful malice turned towards the invading light the open door offered. They seemed to glow, emitting their own light. A low giggle came from the corner still hidden in shadows, causing Renji to flinch before walking towards it.

"Ichi... you there...?"

"_Ha! I though' I tol' ya alrea'y Red. I ain' that bitch Ichigo of yers."_

- - - - - - - - - -

Hehe, kinda reminds ya of "Liaison" a little, ne? More than one way, right? Ichi torture is fun to write, it flows so easily off my mind. I don't need reviews saying I'm morbid; I am, deal with it.

However, reviewing will get this out faster, even if the reading population seems to have increased a little after chapter 2. My reviews have doubled with chapter two (4 reviews grew into 13). Let's try and hit 20, 'kay?

Sorry if some of this sounds a little funny grammatically. Had to rewrite some parts after my research.

**C'MON PEOPLE, REVIEW! Dx**


End file.
